<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всего Лишь Сон by dark_blues20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060878">Всего Лишь Сон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20'>dark_blues20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Memories, Season/Series 01, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэму снятся сны, он думает о прошлом и о Дине.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всего Лишь Сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672385">Just A Dream</a> by ThisGirlSays22.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэм не спал уже несколько дней, и это начинало сказываться.</p><p>— У тебя красные глаза, — говорит Дин, на мгновение отвлекаясь от дороги. — Тебе нужно поспать.</p><p>Дин выглядит так, словно хотел протянуть руку и дотронуться до щеки Сэма или волос младшего, но потом передумал, потому что это могло вызвать слишком много воспоминаний, а сам Сэм мог увернуться.</p><p>Иногда Сэму кажется, что брат боится смотреть на него слишком долго, словно Сэм солнце, способное выжечь глаза. Но, с другой стороны, когда человек смотрит на солнце, у него нет такого голодного, практически отчаянного выражения во взгляде. Взгляд, который красноречивее и глубже многих слов.</p><p>Сэм чувствует, что ему становится жарко, и он начинает жалеть о том, что думает слишком много.</p><p>— Ты слышал меня?<br/>— Да. Мне нужно поспать.<br/>— Так закрывай глаза, чего же ты ждёшь? — Дин смеётся, но по-прежнему избегает смотреть на брата.</p><p>Сэм хочет спать, более того, у него уже проявляются признаки истощения — он огрызается чаще обычного, глаза болят, и время от времени случаются галлюцинации.</p><p>Сон был бы отличной идеей. Но это означает возвращение кошмаров: ожившие мертвецы, горящая плоть и холодное дыхание смерти.</p><p>Раньше Сэм думал, что должен рассказать брату о кошмаре, в котором тот умирал, при этом опустив чувства, но Дин не понял.</p><p>Дело не в том, что Сэм знал, что смерть отдает холодом или что Дин был мёртв в том сне. Просто во сне ты именно чувствуешь, что происходит. Это не факты, а то, что тебе говорит разум. Сэм не знает, как объяснить лучше — он не увлекался анализом сновидений так, как Джессика.</p><p>— Сэмми, поспи. А когда отдохнёшь, я дам тебе порулить.</p><p>С неохотой, но Сэм засыпает и предсказуемо просыпается спустя пару часов с головной болью от кошмаров и страхом, охватившем сердце.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сэм думает о Женщине в Белом и её поцелуе. Может, поэтому смерть в его сне отдавала таким холодом. Губы призрака были холодными, словно кубики льда, которые они с Дином сосали знойным летом. Вот только кусочки льда таяли и освежали, а не пытались его убить.<p>Да, кубики льда определённо лучше Женщины в Белом, несмотря на её соблазнительные губы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сэм вспоминает то лето, когда однажды во время тренировки он увидел, как Дин справляет нужду, и младший Винчестер до сих пор помнит, в какой узел сплелись его внутренности при виде члена брата.<p>Тогда Сэм предположил — или скорее надеялся — что это просто подростковые гормоны — то, что нельзя контролировать, когда твоё тело меняется и творит всё, что ему вздумается.</p><p>Половое созревание во всей красе. Какое отвратное слово.</p><p>Сейчас Сэм думает, что, может, проводи он меньше времени с Дином, не восхищайся он в такой степени старшим братом, то подобную реакцию могла бы вызвать обнажённая девушка.</p><p>То лето застряло в памяти и по другим причинам: тогда Сэм начал замечать невероятные зелёные глаза брата и его тело. Дин видел всё это, и Сэм прятал свой взгляд, словно обжигался. И сейчас, в двадцать два года, Сэм думает, что, может, он понимает, почему брат не может иногда смотреть на него, и он не совсем уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дину было двадцать, когда он впервые поцеловал Сэма. Тогда он отпустил шутку типа: «Что же, тебе ещё нет восемнадцати, поэтому я не могу тебя трахнуть».<p>А Сэм сказал в ответ: «Что же, ты в любом случае не должен меня трахать, не так ли?».</p><p>Сэм плохо помнит детали, потому что они оба были пьяные до усрачки. Однако Дин впервые по-настоящему поцеловал его на охоте, потому что был уверен, что брата убила какая-то тварь, а когда узнал, что с Сэмом всё в порядке, то поцеловал, а младший Винчестер не мог не ответить, потому что это казалось самой естественной вещью на свете.</p><p>Возможно, будь у них мать, которая бы установила границы дозволенного, то Дин бы не заменил Сэму весь мир.</p><p>Дин был словно солнце, чей свет ослеплял Сэма. Чёрт, да всякий, кто видел его брата, понял бы, о чём идет речь. Сэм уверен, что даже лесбиянки не смогли бы устоять перед Дином, так как помнит, как брат однажды бесстыже флиртовал с двумя девушками, которые были на свидании в баре.</p><p>Любовь к Дину, которая в итоге в разы вышла за пределы братской, могла случиться и из-за того, что хотя отец всегда говорил Дину не нянчиться с Сэмом, чтобы тот мог сам о себе позаботиться, именно Дин всегда лечил раны младшего, обнимал, когда ему снились кошмары, и рассказывал сказки со счастливым концом, когда Сэм не мог заснуть.</p><p>Сэм всегда помнил, что брат — неотъемлемая часть его жизни. Та часть, которую Сэм пытался оставить позади. Но Сэм не забыл, что под всей этой задиристой маской скрывается тот, кто целовал его мизинец, как мама делала в детстве Дину.</p><p>— Ты просто не сможешь жить без этого, — сказал Дин, нежно выпуская пальцы Сэма.</p><p>— Без чего?</p><p>— Кто-то обязательно должен целовать твои царапины.</p><p>Сэму понравилось, как брат тогда засмеялся — по-доброму и с любовью. Словно Дин любил его больше всего на свете.</p><p>— Вот тебе урок на будущее: обязательно целуй порезы от бумаги у детей, если хочешь, чтобы они заживали быстрее.</p><p>Сколько тогда было Сэму? Одиннадцать? Двенадцать? Даже тогда он уже вёл себя так, словно по уши был влюблён в Дина.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Сэму было семнадцать, практически восемнадцать, он впервые сделал минет Дину. Младший Винчестер по-прежнему помнит острый запах брата, и то, как напрягся член Дина, когда он обхватил его губами. Но игнорировать странный факт того, что чей-то член находится в твоем рту — особенно член Дина — оказалось достаточно легко, потому что пальцы брата были в его волосах, и Дин шептал бессвязную чепуху, в основном состоящую из «блядь» и «боже, да».<p>— Иисусе, Сэмми, — выдохнул Дин, когда кончил.</p><p>Сэм не смог сдержать удивленное выражение лица, над которым посмеялся Дин. Сэм покраснел от смущения, на его лице была сперма брата, но всё это перестало иметь значение, когда Дин поцеловал его, всё ещё смеясь. А Сэм находился на седьмом небе, потому что «Иисусе, Сэмми» было самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо слышал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Сэму исполнилось восемнадцать, они с Дином переспали, а потом Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд, потому что выбрать охоту на призраков и секс с братом вместо колледжа было бы неправильно.<p>Сэм думает о том, сможет ли он загладить вину перед Дином и заслужить его прощение.</p><p>Ему хорошо рядом с Дином, но плохо от того, что Джесс умерла, потому что Сэм правда любил ее. Совсем другой любовью — не той, что он испытывает к Дину. Любовь к Джессике не была такой глубокой и всепоглощающей. Это та любовь, когда вы закутываетесь вместе в одеяло, смотрите ужастики, и все равно чувствуете себя в безопасности. Сэму нравилась такая простая любовь. Но сейчас безопасная любовь ушла.</p><p>Сэму не нравится, когда его подавляют, и ему казалось, что именно такое чувство вызывает любовь к Дину. Но это больше не так. Возможно. </p><p>Сэм хорошо умеет врать, но не самому себе. Это не сон. Сэму не нужно говорить «я люблю тебя, Дин», чтобы это стало правдой. Это факт.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Запястья Дина связаны, и он висит в темноте, и Сэм может думать только о том, что нужно спасти брата и поцеловать его, как сделал Дин в тот раз, когда подумал, что младший погиб. Сэм снова осознает, что понимает Дина чуть лучше и думает, что если бы он чаще ставил себя на место брата, то всё могло быть проще.<p>Младший Винчестер понимает, почему для Дина было так важно отправиться в лес, чтобы найти пропавшего брата, потому что он сам помнит, каково это — когда исчезает близкий человек. Может, за последние несколько лет, что они не виделись, Дин испытывал нечто похожее?</p><p>Сэм жалеет, что сучился на Дина насчёт траты времени на незнакомых людей, потому что понимает, что брат делал это из-за него, а не ради симпатичной девчонки.</p><p>Он думает, что хочет поцеловать Дина.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дин, как и обещал, даёт Сэму вести машину, и когда он передаёт ключи, то смотрит младшему прямо в глаза, и Сэм не знает, что важнее: факт, что брат разрешил ему порулить или то, что он снова смотрит на него.<p>Сэм не поцелует Дина до следующего дня, пока не вернётся на пассажирское сиденье и ему не приснится ещё пара кошмаров. Но в этот раз всё было не настолько плохо, потому что Дин останавливает машину и мягко целует Сэма, говоря, что это был всего лишь сон.</p><p>И, может, это именно то, что нужно было Сэму.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>